Persildence
Persildence is a village, expanding slowly into that of a town as of the present. Found in the region of Troia. The town was plagued by hardships for a long period of time until the arrival of Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow, a Time Mage who removed the threat of a brigand group who was pillaging and bullying the area for years. Headed by a Duke, Persildence is a symbol of law and prosperity as of the current. Persildence is also home to the Dawnsparrow College of Chrono Arts, and as such has many aspiring mages and tourists coming in frequently. Location Persildence is located in the territory of Troia, near the sea, and surronded by many rivers, Persildence is a land of varying climates, but is primarily known for it's mild and warm weather, green all around. Placed directly near a waterfall, Persildence is protected by a series of mountains surronding the region around it, along with the drop offs and rivers make it very hard for outsiders to waltz in the territory. However, the entire region within is barrier of rock and water is mostly forest and hills, various caves: and makes it very easy for brigand and bandit attacks. Persildence has shown side affects from so much residual Time Magic from the initiates, Aibhlinn, and the College itself: putting the entire region into a seasonal flux. As well, many areas are directly spawned from this magic. Granting Persildence the name of: Land of Flowing Time. Noteable Places Many locations both within the city limits, shops and stores; political areas, as well as various noteable spots have formed outside of the town as spurned by the years of residiual Time Magic in the area. City Limits *'Town Hall' The building in which all town meetings are held, political voting, as well as the focus of many teaching sessions for the politically inclined villagers. The Town Hall is a well kept building, constantly staffed and busy at all times of the night. As well, the Library is conjoined to this building through a large arched hall, granting many scholors and visitors an insight into the meetings and debates if they are open to view. *'Grand Library' Per Aibhlinn's request, the town has constructed a large building conjoined to the Town Hill. Worthy of praise, the building was purposed by the Dawnsparrow House to hold knowledge of unequal amount. The books in the large headquarters-esque building house more books then it does the entire populace of Troia. Three stories high, the building was slowly built on along with the College, and gained the love and affection it needed into every stone and beam put into it. This becoming a magnet for scholors, history buffs, and many other novelish characters, the Grand Library has earned it's fame across the Overworld of Earth. Wilderness *'Cave of Dreams' Once a normal cave, now altered by the Time Magic energy gone astray, the cave of memories has an affect on people that enter it's mouth. Those inside enter a large hall, and once deep enough into the large cavern, they will soon see why this place is magical after they are out of the sight of any sun light. The walls around them slowly shift, moving, taking life. Forming images out of stone, abhorrant and without any true shape. Once to the innermost sanctum they will find an underground creek, this source of water drifting from the great College of Dawn. Dazzling lights dotting, darting, dashing across the ceiling, dripping into the water. It is said that if one has lost their purpose, or are in a spiritual walk or emotional pain: then the water will grant them a brief gift: a vision into a possible future they might have, one of many alternates. Population The total population within the region of Persildence would be near (estimated): 14,000, a small portion of the total amount in Troia all together. The population of the village by itself only estimates for: 5,000 people in total, growing over the years, and thanks to the College and Grand Library, the prosperity, and the fame it has to now call it's own: Persildence and it's region has booned immensely over the years. Behind The Scenes The seasons of the region of Persildence are highly irregular. Featuring a flux in the cycle of change, every four years. For the first four years, each year will feature a lone season, spring, summer, fall, and winter. The next four years after that would then resume catching up: eight seasons per year. Category:Location Category:Troia Category:Village